The Time
by jennyrosa2477
Summary: Kita pernah bersama, saling berbagi kasih, dan saling mencintai. Tapi itu DULU, dan sekarang ... Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi jika saat ini kita memilih berpisah. WonKyu / GS / No Bash and Flame / DLDR / Dont Forget to RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : The Time  
Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
Choi Siwon

Other cast : Shim Changmin / Kim Changmin

Jung Yunho

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS | DLDR | No Bash/ Flame

Presented : Jenny Rosa D

Disclaimer : All Cast is themself, God, and their Parents. But Wonkyu is My Parents#plakk

Summary : Kita pernah bersama, saling berbagi kasih, dan saling mencintai. Tapi itu DULU, dan sekarang ... Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi jika saat ini kita memilih berpisah.

* * *

**The Time**

* * *

_Lantunan music piano terdengar merdu di dalam gereja. Semua tamu yang hadir tidak terlalu banyak, hanya keluarga mempelai pengantin pria dan wanita saja yang kini sedang duduk manis menunggu mempelai wanita untuk memasuki gereja._

_nampak seorang namja berbalut Jas Tuxedo Hitam Elegant sedang berdiri diatas altar sambil sesekali memandangi pintu gereja yang tertutup. Namja itu terlihat gugup, ia beberapa kali menghela nafasnya untuk mengontrol Nervous yang menggebu._

_Tiba-tiba pintu gereja itu terbuka lebar, sinar cahaya matahari memasuki celah gereja yang disertai dengan kedatangan seorang yeoja bergaun putih bersih sedang berjalan diatas karpet merah._

_Semua yang ada didalam gereja seakan tersihir oleh kecantikan yeoja itu, Gaun pengantin yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya dan juga rambut gelombang panjang tertata rapi membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik._

_Dibalik tudung itu, sang yeoja tersenyum menggenggam bucket bunga di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanan yeoja tersebut ia gunakan untuk merangkul lengan kokoh sang Appa._

_Diiringi Musik khas pernikahan, mereka berdua berjalan menuju altar. Bunga-bunga yang disebarkan oleh anak kecil berbeda Gender disamping kanan kiri mereka mengiringi langkahnya sebagai tanda kebahagiaan._

_Sedangkan diatas Altar, Sang namja hanya mampu merekahkan senyuman lebarnya kearah mempelai wanita yang terlihat begitu cantik._

_Tibalah yeoja itu di Altar, Sang Appa yang mengantarkan yeoja itu mulai menyerahkan telapak tangan anaknya kearah namja tadi._

_" Tolong jaga Putriku Siwon-ah "_  
_Ujar Sang Appa terhadap namja yang bernama Siwon._

_" Nde Appa, pasti "_  
_Siwon meraih telapak tangan Yeoja itu kemudian menggemgamnya dengan erat. Mereka berdua menghadap kearah pastur untuk mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan._

Disebuah gedung pengadilan.

Terlihat seorang yeoja sedang duduk dikursi yang disediakan oleh Pengadilan, dari raut mukanya ia tampak tenang. Berbeda dengan sang namja yang baru saja duduk disebelah yeoja itu.

Namja itu terlihat kecewa, tertekan, dan marah. Ia terus memandangi sang yeoja hingga suara Hakim mengintrupsi kelakuannya.

" Saudari Cho Kyuhyun, Apa anda yakin ingin menggugat cerai terhadap suami anda yang bernama Choi Siwon ? "

Yeoja itu-Cho Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia tidak tahan jika terus seperti ini. Sedangkan namja-Choi Siwon hanya mampu tersenyum getir meratapi perceraiannya.

" Sebelumnya, apa alasan anda menceraikan suami anda ? "

Kyuhyun berdehem sejenak sebelum menjelaskan semuanya.

" Saya merasa tidak ada Chemystri diantara kami, untuk itu saya memilih cerai "  
Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang tanpa ada beban sekalipun. Siwon menghela nafasnya, ia memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut tiba-tiba.

" Baiklah, dengan ini anda Saudari Cho Kyuhyun dan juga Saudara Choi Siwon dinyatakan bercerai secara damai. "  
Tok

Tok

Tok

_" Choi Siwon, apa kau bersedia menjadi seorang suami dari Cho Kyuhyun dalam keadaan susah maupun duka, sedih dan senang sampai maut memisahkan kalian ? "_

_" Ne Saya Bersedia " ujar Siwon_

_" Dan kau, Cho Kyuhyun apa kau bersedia menjadi seorang Istri dari Choi Siwon dalam keadaan Susah maupun duka, sedih dan senang sampai maut memisahkan kalian "_

_" Ne... Saya bersedia " ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut_  
_" Baiklah atas nama Tuhan kalian telah sah menjadi Suami Istri, silahkan memakaikan cincin kepada pasangan kalian "_

_Kedua mempelai itu kini saling berhadapan, mereka saling melempar senyum sebelum menyematkan cincin itu kejari pasangan masing-masing._

_Setelah itu, Siwon membingkai wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang ia letakan di samping kanan dan kiri pipi Kyuhyun._

_" Saranghae "_  
_Ujarnya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan manakala bibir joker itu menyentuh lembut bibir plum miliknya._

_Hanya ciuman singkat tanpa dilandasi nafsu sebagai lambang mereka berdua telah resmi menikah._

_Suara tepukan riuh membahana didalam gereja, mereka semua terharu menatap kearah mempelai dengan linangan air mata bahagia._

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, ia tak sanggup lagi mendengar pernyataan Hakim yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya bersama Siwon kini telah resmi bercerai.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, sebelum menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Siwon.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, menumpahkan segala perpisahan dalam sebuah tatapan yang lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Siwon.

" Gomawo atas semua yang telah kau berikan, meskipun kita berpisah ... Tapi, kita tetap bisa menjadi teman "  
Ujar Kyuhyun.

Siwon memaksakan senyuman, entah sudah berapa kali ia menarik sudut bibirnya yang kaku untuk tersenyum dan kemudian ia menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, hanya sekedar membalas.

" Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih, karna kau sudah bersabar hidup berdua denganku selama 3 tahun. Aku harap kau bahagia "

Kyuhyun melepaskan jabatannya, ia membungkuk kearah Siwon sebelum pamit mengundurkan diri.

Ia tidak tahan memandang senyuman Siwon, rasanya ia seperti dipenggal dan dilempar ke jurang yang dalam.

Mata emerald itu mulai berair, Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya sambil terus melangkah kearah parkiran mobilnya.

Hatinya seolah sakit, hidup bersama Siwon selama 3 tahun menambahkan kenangan bahagia sekaligus menyakitkan baginya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

_' Kau bisa ... Kau pasti bisa Kyu-ah '_  
Batin Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar tetap kuat.

.

.

.

3 Months Later

Matahari bersinar terang menyapa pagi yang cerah, burung-burung gereja bertengger manis diranting pohon bercicit menyanyikan lagu khas pagi hari.

Terlihat dari arah Pohon Mapple Besar seorang yeoja sedang duduk dibawah pohon itu, ia mencoretkan pensilnya kearah kertas berukuran A3 yang beralaskan lutut sebagai mejanya.

Saking sibuknya ia tak menyadari bahwa ada anak kecil yang sedang berlari kearahnya, anak kecil itu menggenggam balon berwarna merah di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam permen Lolypop berukuran besar.

" Noona ! " Teriak anak kecil itu sambil terus berlari.

Brukk

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara debuman yang cukup keras sehingga membuat sang yeoja menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat namja kecil itu terjatuh sambil menangis memegangi lututnya yang berdarah.

Dengan perasaan kalut ia berdiri dan melempar Sketsanya kemudian berlari menghampiri namja kecil tadi.

" Changminie ...! Gwenchana ? "  
Tanya yeoja itu memastikan keadaan Changmin, namun namja kecil itu hanya menangis keras saat sang yeoja menyentuh lututnya yang berdarah.

" Hueeee ...! Noona !... Cakiiitt... Kaki Minnie cakiitt noona ...! " Rengek Changmin sambil tetap menangis, yeoja yang dipanggil Noona olehnya mulai memeluk tubuh Changmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

" Ussssttt ... Uljima ... Gwenchana ada Noona disini, Changminie tidak boleh menangis lagi arra ... " Ujar yeoja itu sambil mengelus punggung kecil sang namja dengan sayang.

" Hiks .. Hiks ... Tapi... Tapi .. Noona~ "  
Changmin menatap wajah sang yeoja dengan air mata yang berlinang, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan dan hidungnya terlihat merah karna ingus yang ingin keluar.

" Hmm ... Ada apa ? " Tanya yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis kearah Changmin. Kini jemari lentiknya mulai mengelus rambut sang bocah dengan sayang.

" Mmmm ... Mi-Minnie ... Lapal Noona ... "

Yeoja itu terkekeh mendengar penuturan Changmin, dengan gemas ia mencubit hidung kecil Changmin hingga membuat bocah kecil itu merengut.

" Arra ... Kajja ikut Noona, Noona akan memasak untuk Changminie yang imut-imut ini ... "  
Dengan sekuat tenaga sang yeoja mulai menggendong tubuh Changmin ala koala, kemudian ia meraih balon beserta permen yang berserakan diatas rumput.

" Aaaa~ .. Noona ... Minnie tidak imut, Minnie tampan ! Cuatu caat nanti kalau Minnie cudah becal, Minnie akan menikahi Noona "  
Ujar bocah kecil itu dengan nada yang bersemangat, sedangkan sang yeoja hanya mampu tersenyum menanggapi kepolosan sang namja kecil.

Baru beberapa langkah yeoja itu akan meninggalkan taman, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

" Kyuhyun-ah ! "

Yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati seorang namja berutubuh jangkung berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

" Yunho ? "

Namja itu-Yunho tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya saat ia sudah berhadapan dengan sang yeoja.

" Hey ... Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu Kyuhyun-ah ? " Ujar Yunho dengan bersikap ramah.

" Baik, dan kau ? " Kyuhyun mengabaikan Changmin yang kini sedang merengut kesal kearahnya, sejak kedatangan Yunho entah kenapa Changmin merasa kesal setengah mati terhadap namja itu yang seolah-olah ingin merebut Kyuhyun darinya.

" Haha .. Aku baik-baik saja, dan siapa dia ? " Tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk Changmin yang ada digendongan Kyuhyun.

" Dia Changmin- "

" Kekacihnya Kyuhyun Noona " timpal Changmin menyela ucapan Kyuhyun, ia mengeratkan pelukannya kearah leher Kyuhyun dengan posesive.

Yunho menaikan alisnya pertanda bingung melihat kelakukan konyol namja kecil yang ada dihadapannya, dengan cuek Yunho mengabaikan namja kecil itu dan tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

" Hahaha ... Changmin-ah~ apa yang kau katakan ? Dia .. Tetanggaku yang baru beberapa bulan pindah di dekat Apartemenku Yunho-ah " terang Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman diantara mereka berdua.

" Ohh .. Begitu, baguslah. "  
Ujar Yunho tersenyum legah.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan tatapan mematikan, sedangkan Yunho yang merasa ada aura setan di sekitarnya mulai bergidik ngeri.

" Eh! Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa disini ? "  
Tanya Yunho mengalihkan Aura kegelapan itu.

" Aku kesini untuk mencari ide, Pihak SM Ent memintaku untuk mendesain Coat tebal. Dan kau ... Aku dengar-dengar sekarang kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliah S2 mu. Chukkae ... "

Kyuhyun memberi Selamat terhadap Yunho, sedangkan Yunho hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Changmin semakin cemberut ketika 2 orang dewasa itu mengacuhkannya. Dengan sebal Changmin menciumi leher Kyuhyun, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat Changmin sedang marah atau merajuk.

Kyuhyun terkejut, ketika namja kecil itu tiba-tiba menciumi lehernya begitupula dengan Yunho. Namja itu hanya menganga lebar saat melihat Changmin menunjukan Smirk andalannya kearah Yunho.

_' Bocah itu benar-benar Setan '_  
Batin Yunho

" Mianhae Changminie ... Noona mengacuhkanmu tadi, kalau begitu kajja kita pulang. Dan engg, Yunho-ah .. Aku pamit dulu ne "

Saat Kyuhyun hendak membalikan badannya, sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya hingga ia berhenti.

" Waeyo ? "

" Engg ... Kyuhyun-ah, apa ... Besok lusa kau ada waktu luang ? " Tanya Yunho dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kyuhyun menimang-nimang jawabannya sebelum berkata " Mung-"

" Tidak bica, Noona cudah beljanji cama Minnie untuk menemani Minnie main Game " sela Changmin dengan nada cemberut. Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum kearah Yunho yang terlihat kecewa.

" Mianhae Yunho-ah, kurasa lain kali saja kita bisa bertemu kapan-kapan "

Yunho hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban, raut mukanya berubah kecewa dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

" Emm .. Ini "  
Kyuhyun memberikan kartu nama miliknya kearah Yunho

" Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau perlu bantuan "

Perlahan senyuman lebar tercipta dibibir Yunho, ia seperti mendapatkan Durian Runtuh saat itu juga.

" Ne, aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam. Selamat Tinggal " ujar Yunho yang kini melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mundur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia tidak bisa membalas lambaian tangan Yunho karena kedua tangannya kini sedang menggendong Changmin dan membawa barang bawaan Changmin. Ia hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya tadi yang sempat tertunda.

" Ughhh ... "  
Changmin melenguh pelan didalam gendongannya, Kyuhyun mengintip wajah Changmin yang ternyata tertidur sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengingat dulu saat seseorang yang berarti untuknya menggendong Kyuhyun di tengah jalanan terotoar.

_malam itu adalah malam yang sangat dingin, diarea Halte Bus terdapat seorang yeoja duduk dikursi halte._

_Pakaiannya yang tebal menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pakaian hangat itu. Yeoja itu menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputnya, sambil menunggu ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang mengeluarkan kepulan udara._

_" Kyu-ah~ "_

_Dengan cepat yeoja itu menoleh keasar suara, ia menatap namja yang kini sedang bersimpu kearahnya sambil mengatur nafas tersengal-sengal._

_" Kyu-ah~ Mianhae ... Aku lupa "_  
_Ujar namja itu penuh penyesalan, sedangkan sang yeoja hanya tersenyum maklum kearah namja itu._

_" Gwenchana ... Sebagai gantinya kau harus menggendongku ne " ujar yeoja itu dengan nada ceria._

_" Ne, siap ! Tuan Putri~ "_  
_Namja itu mulai membelakangi sang yeoja kemudian berjongkok " kajja " ujarnya._

_sang yeoja hanya tersenyum gembira, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya kearah leher sang namja kemudian namja itu mulai berdiri dan menahan tubuh yeoja itu dengan kedua tangannya._

_" Sudah siap Tuan Putri ? "_

_" Nde ... "_  
_Dengan cekatan namja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menerobos udara dingin disekitar tempat itu._

_Mereka berdua tertawa, mengabaikan beribu pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri._

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, kini ia sudah berada di Halte tempat memori indah itu terjadi. Perasaan rindu mulai melekat pada dirinya, dan nama namja itu seakan menjadi syair dipikirannya.

Ia memeluk Changmin dengan erat kemudian menangis tanpa suara.

_' Siwon-ah ... '_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**well ... gimana pendapat kalian tentang FF ber-Chaptered saya ?  
**

**apakah membosankan ?**

**FF ini menceritakan tentang sebuah Perceraian, dan konflik asmara. **

**apakah ada yang berminat untuk dilanjutkan ? **

**No Review = No Lanjut **

**No bash, No flame. **

**thanks, see you in next chap ^^/ **


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : The Time

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( 24 yo )  
Choi Siwon ( 25 yo )

Other Cast : Shim Changmin / Kim Changmin ( 5 yo )  
Jung Yunho ( 25 yo )  
Kim Yesung ( 28 yo )  
Kim Ryeowook ( 27 yo )

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS | DLDR | No Bash / Flame

Disclaimer : All Cast is themself, God, and their Parents. But WonKyu is my Parents#plakk

Length : Chaptered

* * *

**THE TIME**

* * *

Sore harinya, Kyuhyun mengantarkan Changmin pulang kerumah orang tuanya. setelah ia memasakan makanan untuk Changmin dan menunggu bocah itu untuk makan, ia langsung bergegas menuju rumah eomma Changmin. Ia menatap Changmin yang sedang asyik memainkan PSP hitam dengan serius. Perlahan senyum kecil terukir dibibir manisnya.

Ceklek

" Kyunnie ? "

" _Annyeong_~ Wookie _Eonni_ ... "  
Sapa Kyuhyun sambil membungkukan badannya sebentar.

" Ayo masuk, _Mianhae_ Changmin merepotkanmu selama ini "  
Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun agar masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" _Gwenchana Eonni_... Saya hanya mengantarkan Changminnie pulang kerumahnya, dan lagipula saya juga belum mengerjakan Tugas saya " terang Kyuhyun menolak halus permintaan Ryeowook. Ryeowook nampak kecewa namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

" Ohh ... _Nde_ kalau begitu _Gomawo_ sudah mengajak Changmin bermain hari ini, _kajja_ minnie "  
Ujar Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Changmin untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

" Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu _ne_, _Annyeong_~ "

" Tunggu dulu, _Noona_~ "

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya menuruni tangga, ia membalikan tubuhnya kearah Changmin.

" Kalau _Ahjucci_ itu menelpon, jangan diangkat _ne_ "  
Ujar Changmin yang mampu membuat kyuhyun tergelak, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia bingung mendengar penuturan Changmin.

" _Nde_... _Arraseo_~ "  
Untuk sementara ini Kyuhyun hanya bisa berbohong kearah Changmin, ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Changmin yang masih kecil.

Changmin tersenyum senang, ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun dan berteriak

" _Caranghae Noona_~ _Jaljja_ ... "

Kyuhyun membalas lambaian tangan Changmin dan mulai membalikan badannya untuk kembali berjalan kearah Rumahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sini.

.

.

Malam harinya Kyuhyun kini sudah berada didalam kamar. Ia mengenakan piyama baby blue yang longgar sehingga tampak lucu saat ia kenakan. Rambutnya yang basah ia usap dengan handuk kecil. Ia baru saja mandi beberapa menit lalu dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampang segar.

Kyuhyun duduk diatas kursi, ia menatap pantulan kaca dirinya didepan meja rias.

Sisir berwarna biru ia ambil untuk menata rambutnya agar rapi.

Drrtt drrtt

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk meraih ponselnya diatas meja.

- **02-001-88xx** -

Tertera nomor ponsel yang tidak ia kenal dilayar telphonenya, dengan penasaran ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab.

"_ Yeoboseyo_ "

"_ Annyeong_ Kyu, ini aku Yunho. Apa kau sudah tidur ? "

" A~ Yunho, _aniya_ aku belum tidur. _Waeyo_ ? "

" _Eopso_, aku hanya ingin menyapamu "

" _Mwo_ ? "

" Hehehe ... Kalau begitu simpan nomorku _ne_, jangan sampai hilang. _Jaljja_~ "

" _Ne_, _ne arra_ ... _Jaljjayo_ ... "

Pip

Kyuhyun meletakan ponselnya ketempat semula, sebelumnya ia mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya setelah itu ia beranjak dari meja rias dan berjalan kearah ranjang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

Well have a Sweet Dream Kyumooomm ^^

**#Keesokan harinya**

Musim Semi.  
Dimana semua bunga bersemi, pohon-pohon dengan daun lebat menampakan kehijauan. Dan juga awan putih yang menutupi sebagian cahaya matahari.

Musim Semi di kota Seoul sangatlah menyenangkan bagi yeoja yang kini sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggir trotoar. Sesekali ia membidik gedung-gedung tinggi menggunakan kamera SLR miliknya, ia tersenyum ketika bidikannya terlihat sempurna.

Baju yang ia kenakan cukup simple, kemeja berwarna putih polos berkerah itu ia balut dengan Coat berwarna coklat muda. Celana Jeans warna biru ketat menampilkan lekukan kaki jenjangnya yang indah, serta sepatu boot sebatas lutut itu menambahkan kesan menarik bagi para namja yang melihatnya.

Yeoja itu terus berjalan sambil mengecheck bidikannya, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa seseorang terus memperhatikan dia dari dalam mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap yang terparkir 200 m dari arah ia berjalan.

" _Sajangnim_, Nona Cho Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dia sedang berjalan didaerah Gangnam seorang diri "

" ... "

" _Nde sajangnim_ saya akan memantaunya terus "

" ... "

Pip

namja yang ada didalam mobil itu mematikan ponselnya, ia tetap memandangi sang yeoja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu dengan intens.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri, ia tidak mengetahui keberadaan ' penguntit ' yang kini memantaunya. Ia tetap membidik kamera SLR itu disekitar pemandangan yang menurutnya indah.

Drtt Drtt

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel itu dari dalam saku coat miliknya.

- **Ryeowook Eonni Calling** -

Ia melihat layar ponsel itu sejenak sebelum menekan tombol hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan.

"_ Yeoboseyo_ "

" ... "

"_ Nde Eonni_, aku akan menjemput Changmin nanti. "

" ... "

"_ Arra_, hari ini aku libur. Jadi sama sekali tidak merepotkan, lagipula aku juga ingin mengajak Changmin bermain "

" ... "

" _Ne_, _Gomawo eonni_~ semoga sukses wawancaranya ^^ "

Pip

Setelah mematikan sambungan telphone, Kyuhyun langsung menyimpan kembali ponsel tersebut kemudian ia bergegas mencari Taxi untuk menuju ke Sekolahan Changmin.

" Taxi ! "  
Kyuhyun berteriak kearah Taxi yang baru melewatinya, kemudian Taxi itu berhenti tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu taksi dan segera masuk kedalam.

Brakk

" Pergi ke Daerah XX "  
Ujar Kyuhyun setelah menutup pintu taksi.

Taxi itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan daerah Gangnam dengan kecepatan sedang.

" Dia menaiki Taxi dan akan pergi kesuatu tempat, apakah saya harus mengikutinya sajangnim ? "

" ... "

" Nde baiklah sajangnim "

Pip

Segera saja namja yang ada didalam Mobil tadi langsung membuntuti Taxi itu dari belakang.

.

.

Di Lain tempat, tepatnya disebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan rak-rak berisi buku. Terdapat seorang namja paruh baya sedang duduk dikursi kantor sambil sesekali menghela nafas.

Namja paruh baya itu mengenakan kaca mata berframe hitam, matanya fokus kearah buku yang ia baca.

Tok

Tok

Tok

" Sajangnim, Manager Shin ingin bertemu dengan anda "  
Ujar seseorang dari balik pintu.

" Suruh dia masuk "  
Jawab namja paruh baya itu sambil meletakan bukunya diatas meja.

Ceklekk

Brakk

" Annyeong Tuan Choi, saya kemari ingin memberikan ini kepada anda "  
Ujar Manager Shin terhadap namja yang disebut Tuan Choi, ia membungkukan badannya 45 derajat sebelum menyerahkan amplop coklat ditangan kanannya kearah Tuan Choi.

Tuan Choi menerima Amplop berwarna Coklat yang diberikan oleh Manajer Shin.

" Apa ini ? "

" Itu hasil pengintaian kami selama 3 bulan terakhir "

Perlahan Tuan Choi mulai membuka amplop tersebut, ia mengambil kertas berwarna putih bersih yang berisikan tulisan.

Deg

" Apa-apa'an ini ?! "  
Tuan Choi terkejut ketika membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas itu. Matanya menatap nyalang pada lembaran pertama.

" Putra anda resmi bercerai dengan Nona Cho Kyuhyun sekitar 3 Bulan yang lalu "

" Apa ?! Bagaimana bisa anak itu melakukan ini semua ?! "

" Saya tidak tau Tuan Choi, Mianhae... Hanya itu saja yang saya dapat "

" Hah~ segera hubungi Choi Siwon untuk menemuiku di China ! Sekarang ! "

" B-baik Tuan Choi, saya pamit dulu "

Begitu Manager Shin menghilang dari balik pintu, Tuan Choi melemparkan kertas itu kesembarang tempat.

" Haishhh ! "  
Umpat Tuan Choi menghempaskan tubuhnya kearah kursi kantor.

" Siwon-ah ... Apa yang ada di otakmu sehingga menceraikan Kyuhyun ? "  
Batin Tuan Choi sambil memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong :)  
Tetep keep Review **The Time** ne ^^  
Dan nantikan hadiah dari saya dengan mengikuti  
_- _Quest and Ask_ -_  
Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan ...

.

.

**PULSA Gratis** dari saya :)

Dan Mianhae... Saya belum bisa Publish Sequelnya **Just Give Me a Reason**, dikarenakan Flashdisk saya sedang dibawa kakak saya. yaaahhh ... Saya berharap kakak saya tidak membuka file-file rahasia milik saya, aduhhh bisa mati ditangan Bunda kalau tau aku nulis yang begitu-begituan. Kyaaaaaa .

NB : Untuk part ini Wondad belum muncul, mungkin Chap selanjutnya Wondad akan muncul. Dan bagi yang menanyakan tentang perceraian Wonkyu akan terungkap dengan jelas melalui flasback kilat.

Well wait me for next chap neeeeeee  
See you my Readers and Siders, I Love You *FlyKiss( :* )


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : The Time  
Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Shim Changmin / Kim Changmin  
Jung Yunho  
Kim Ryeowook

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS | DLDR | No Bash/Flame

Presented : Jenny Rosa Damayanti

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

* * *

**THE TIME **

* * *

Setibanya di Sekolahan Changmin, Kyuhyun segera turun dari Taxi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan Halaman Sekolah.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar halaman tersebut, namun nihil tak ada Changmin disana. Yang ia lihat hanyalah segerombolan anak-anak kecil sedang bermain petak umpet.

" Noona ! "

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget ketika suara khas anak kecil menyapa dirinya, ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang namja kecil yang sedang menjilati permennya.

" Ne ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang namja kecil, ia memberi senyuman manisnya hingga namja kecil itu berhenti menjilati permennya.

" Ada apa adik kecil ? "  
Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menanyai namja kecil itu, namun hanya dijawab dengan kedipan mata innocent dari sang namja kecil.

" Ya ! Kibum ! Jangan menatap Noona-ku ! "

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan lantang dari arah belakang punggung Kyuhyun, dengan segera Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan menatap Changmin yang sedang memandang namja kecil bernama Kibum dengan tajam.

Kibum mengkeret takut dan reflek ia merangkul Kyuhyun serta menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun.

" Ya ! Dacar Mecum ! Awacc cana ! "

Changmin menghampiri Kibum dan Kyuhyun, kemudian menarik rambut Kibum dengan kasar.

" Minnie ! Hentikan ! Jangan berkelahi ! "  
lerai Kyuhyun sambil berusaha memisahkan Changmin dan Kibum yang siap berkelahi. Ia menarik tangan Changmin dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam lengan Kibum.

" Hah~ "  
Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya ketika ia berhasil melerai pertengkaran kedua anak kecil tersebut, ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan memandang bergantian kearah Kibum dan Changmin

" Kalian berdua tidak boleh saling bermusuhan, itu tidak baik. Dan kau Minnie~ kau harus minta maaf pada Kibum- "

" Tapi- "

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian Minnie, kau sudah menjambak rambut Kibum dengan kasar. Cepat minta maaf "

" Noona~ "  
Rengek Changmin sambil mengandalkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

" Kalau kau tidak mau minta maaf, Noona akan pulang dan tidak akan mau menemui Minnie lagi "

Setelah mengatakan itu, Changmin langsung meminta maaf kearah Kibum.

" Mianhae Kibummie, Minnie minta maaf kalna menjambak lambut Bummie "  
Ujar Changmin yang ditanggapi dengan Kibum dengan memalingkan mukanya kesamping.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lagi, ia memandang Kibum sambil mencengkram halus kedua lengan Kibum.

" Bummie~ maafin Minnie ne, Minnie tadi tidak sengaja. Bummie mau kan memaafkan Minnie ? "  
Kyuhyun mencoba merayu Kibum dengan senyuman manisnya, hingga Kibum tanpa sadar mengangguk lucu sambil mengedipkan matanya. Kyuhyun yang merasa gemas dengan tingkah laku bocah satu ini sontak mencubit kedua pipi Kibum yang tembam.

Sementara Changmin, bocah kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Kibum tersenyum senang saat Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipinya.

" Ichh ! Kajja noona, kita pulang. "  
Changmin menarik-narik baju Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun segera berdiri.

" Ne, sebentar Minnie~ Bummie ... apa Bummie sudah dijemput ? "

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri  
" Belum Noona, biacanya Appa Bummie akan datang menjemput Bummie. Tapi dali tadi aku tak melihatnya Noona "  
Jelas Kibum sambil menengok ke segela arah untuk mencari keberadaan Appa-nya.

" Kalau begitu Bummie jangan kemana-mana, Bummie duduk disini sebentar dan tunggu Appa Bummie ne "  
Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Kibum dengan halus membuat Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menikmati belaian kasih sayang dari Kyuhyun.

" Noona~ kajja Minnie lapal ... "  
Changmin terus merengek kearah Kyuhyun, bocah kecil itu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun kemudian memaksanya untuk pergi dari hadapan Kibum.

" Minnie, jangan tarik Noona. Bummie~ Noona pamit dulu tak apakan ? "

Kibum merengut sejenak, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang menangkap ekspresi kecewa dari wajah Kibum hanya mampu tersenyum maklum kearah Kibum.

" Mianhe... Kapan-kapan Noona akan kesini lagi menjemput Minnie, dan bertemu Bummie ^^ "  
Hibur Kyuhyun, Kibum tersenyum dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya dengan gerakan cepat.

" Ne, sampai jumpa Noona~ "

" Kajja Noona... Minnie mau makan masakan buatan Noona"  
Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak sebelum menuruti langkah Changmin yang berlari kecil didepannya.

* * *

Tok

Tok

Tok

" Masuklah "

Ceklekk

" Sajangnim, Tuan Choi tadi menelpon anda dan beliau berpesan agar anda menelpon Tuan Choi segera. "  
Ujar seorang namja yang memakai setelan jas formal berwarna hitam.

" Gomawo Baek-sii, kau boleh pergi "

Namja berpakaian formal itu membungkukan badannya sejenak sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Srett

Kursi kantor yang meghadap kebelakang itu tiba-tiba berbalik mengarah kearah meja kantor, tampaklah namja tampan yang sedang duduk bersandar dikursi tersebut.

Namja itu meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja, kemudian menekan layar TouchScreen tersebut sebelum menempelkannya ditelinga.

" Yeoboseyo Appa... "

" ... "

Namja itu membelalakan matanya, ia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup ketika suara sang Appa terlihat begitu marah kepadanya.

" N-ne Appa, A-aku akan segera ke China "

" ... "

" Mwo ?! Mengajak Kyuhyun ? Untuk apa Appa ? "  
Namja itu berkeringat dingin dan wajahnya kentara pucat, ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sambil mendengarkan perintah sang Appa.

" ... "

" Baiklah Appa, aku dan Kyuhyun akan segera ke sana. "

Pip

" Hah~ "  
Namja itu menghela nafasnya dengan cukup berat, ia semakin menyandar kearah kepala kursi dan mendongakan kepalanya keatas memandang langit-langit dinding.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya ... "  
Lirih namja itu, ia menutup kedua bola matanya dan membayangkan kilasan-kilasan memory tentang dirinya bersama Kyuhyun.

_Flashback_

_Kyuhyun memandang marah kearah seorang namja yang kini sedang duduk diatas meja kerja, namja itu ternyata sedang sibuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen bodoh diatas meja._

_Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri namja itu dan menggebrak meja kerja tersebut hingga berbunyi debuman sangat kencang._

_Brakk !_

_" Ya ! Ada apa denganmu Kyu ? "_  
_Tanya namja itu sambil mengelus dadanya yang terkejut, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang emosi._

_" Batalkan Contract itu sekarang juga ! "_  
_Ujar Kyuhyun menatap nyalang kearah sang namja._

_Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia melepaskan kaca mata berframe hitamnya diatas meja kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut._

_" Contract yang mana Kyu ? Aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan "_

_" Aku tidak menyetujui kau pergi ke Pulau Jeju untuk menemui clientmu yang satu itu ! Aku tidak suka Siwon ! Aku tidak suka ! "_  
_Teriak Kyuhyun melampiaskan kemarahannya, ia mengambil pigura yang tadi ia genggam dan meletakannya diatas meja sang namja-Siwon-._

_" Lihat pigura itu baik-baik ! "_

_Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pigura yang terdapat foto pernikahannya bersama Kyuhyun. Dengan pandangan bingung, ia tidak menatap keanehan difoto tersebut. Disana ia terlihat sangat tampan mengenakan Tuxedo berwarna putih sambil mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan mesra. Sedangkan didalam foto tersebut Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaian pengantin berwarna putih tulang, yeoja itu menutup matanya menikmati kecupan dikening dari Siwon._

_" Ada apa dengan foto pernikahan kita Kyu ? Tidak ada keanehan disana "_  
_Ujar Siwon menjelaskan dengan cukup sabar._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, ia meraih pigura tersebut dan mengambil foto pernikahan itu._

_" Dan ini apa Siwon ?! "_

_Kyuhyun menyerahkan pigura tersebut kearah Siwon, Siwon menatap Foto tersebut sambil melebarkan kedua matanya._

_" Kenapa ? Terkejut ? Bukankah dia clientmu ? "_  
_Tanya Kyuhyun dingin, ia menyimpan foto pernikahan mereka didalam saku kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada._

_" Kyu ... Dengarkan penjelasanku- "_

_" Aku sudah tau, dia stella Kim bukan ? Mantan pacarmu, sekaligus first Love mu iyakan ? "_

_" Kyu- "_

_" Dia adalah yeoja yang sangat berarti untukmu, benarkah begitu Siwon ? "_

_" Kyuhyun-ah~ "_

_" Kau menyimpan foto mesramu dulu bersama Stella dibelakang Foto pernikahan kita Siwon, apa itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kau sangat mencintainya ? "_

_" Kyu bukan begitu aku- "_

_" Kau bahkan menerima contract kerja bersama Stella, dan setelah itu kau akan pergi meninggalkanku selama 5 bulan di Pulau Jeju ! Kita bahkan tidak pernah Bulan madu hanya karna pekerjaan bodohmu yang padat itu Choi Siwonnnn ! " Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kecewa pada Siwon, ia menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah ini dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya._

_Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, ia berniat meraih tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya namun Kyuhyun mundur kebelakang hingga membuat Siwon diam ditempat._

_" Jangan memelukku, aku kecewa padamu "_  
_Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang kini sedang kalut akan pikirannya._

_Flashback END_

" Hah~ " kembali Siwon menghela nafasnya, ia menatap layar ponselnya yang kini terhiasi oleh senyuman Kyuhyun.  
Ia merindukan Kyuhyun, semenjak perceraian itu ia tidak pernah bertemu Kyuhyun hingga 3 bulan. Jujur ia sangat ingin bertemu Kyuhyun, namun pekerjaan yang padat membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia kembali memandangi ponsel tersebut sejenak sebelum menelphone seseorang

" Yeoboseyo, Jinki-ya~ kau dimana ? "

" ... "

" Apa kau masih mengawasinya ? "

" ... "

" Kembalilah kekantor dan handle semua meeting hari ini, aku akan menemuinya "

" ... "

" Gomawo Jinki-ya aku berhutang banyak padamu "

" ... "

" Ne, baiklah... Sekali lagi gomawo "

Pip

Siwon memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku, ia berdiri dari duduknya setelah itu meraih jas hitam dan kunci mobil untuk pergi menemui seseorang.

* * *

Sweet Ice Cream Cafe

Kyuhyun menatap kearah Changmin yang kini sedang memakan Ice Cream dengan lahap, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat bocah kecil itu mengambil Ice Cream pesanan yang ke 6.

Wow ! This Kid really FoodMonster !

Batin Kyuhyun yang kini hanya dapat mendengus pelan ketika bocah kecil itu memakan Ice Cream tersebut tanpa sisa.

" Emmm ... Ec klim-nya enak Noona, Minnie cuka. Bolehkah Minnie tambah lagi ? "  
Tanya Changmin dengan bibir yang kini belepotan oleh sisa Ice Cream.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengambil tissue yang ada didalam kotak Tissue diatas meja kemudian menyapukannya kebibir Changmin.

" Kau ini, dasar bocah FoodMonster ! Kalau makan jangan belepotan "  
Nasehat Kyuhyun setelah membersihkan bibir Changmin dengan Tissue, sementara Changmin hanya cengengesan menampilkan dereta giginya yang putih.

" Hehehe ... Ciap Noona ! "  
Ujar Changmin sambil menirukan gaya prajurit tentara dengan wajah Innocent.

" Ishh, kajja kita pulang. Bukankah kau ingin makan masakan Noona ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun kearah Changmin, Kyuhyun mengambil tas kecil bermotif kartun Power Ranger tersebut dan menggandeng tangan mungil Changmin menuju kasir.

" Aku ingin Bibimbap, pacta Cauc bolognece, cap-cay, Daging panggang- "

" Ya! Kau kira Noona Restaurant apa huh ? "

Changmin tertawa renyah melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal kearahnya, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang sedang menuju kasir.

" Meja Nomor 3 "  
Ujar Kyuhyun kearah penjaga kasir.

" Meja Nomor 3, semuanya 35000 won "

Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa lembar uang didalam dompetnya kemudian menyerahkannya kearah penjaga kasir.

" Gamsahamnida Noona, sampai jumpa kembali "

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas, kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Changmin untuk keluar dari kedai Ice Cream.

Kling-kling

Pintu Kedai itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja berbadan tegap dengan jas berwarna hitamnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangan kesekitar kedai kemudian bidikannya terhenti kearah suatu objek yang sedang berdiam kaku tak jauh dari ia berpijak.

Kyuhyun terdiam, dadanya berdetak tak karuan saat menatap wajah orang yang ia rindukan beberapa bulan ini. Perasaan yang ia coba kubur itu kini membuncah tak karuan, seakan ingin meledak dan membuat darahnya terpompa cepat.

Namja itu menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan penuh Karisma, hingga beberapa pengunjung disana menatap kagum mahakarya ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna itu.

Mereka berdua saling tatap menatap, menghiraukan bocah kecil yang kini sedang kebingungan dengan sikap kedua orang dewasa tersebut.

Tap !

Namja itu berhenti tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum menampilkan dimple smilenya sehingga teriakan tertahan keluar dari beberapa pengunjung rata-rata yeoja di kedai Ice Cream itu.

" Hai Kyu~ lama tak jumpa "  
Sapa sang namja dengan suara berat yang sangat merdu bila didengar oleh Kyuhyun, betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok namja dihadapannya kini.

" Hai juga Siwon-ssi, senang berjumpa denganmu kembali. " Kyuhyun menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa kearah namja yang bernama Siwon.

Ia masih tak percaya, bahwa Waktu mempertemukannya bersama Mantan Suaminya kembali. Ada rasa rindu, senang, kecewa menjadi satu. Seakan ia adalah aktor yang handal Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap tenang dan menyembunyikan perasaan membuncah tersebut.

Sama halnya dengan Siwon, yang kini ingin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Siwon ingin menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang memabukan, namun keinginannya harus ia pendam sementara agar tidak terjadi tembok pembatas bagi keduanya.

" Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar ? "

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong ... **

**saya kembali lagi membawa Chap 3**

**well apakah ini sudah panjang ? **

**saya harap Readers tidak kecewa, **

**thanks buat Review, follower, favorite dari kalian Guys... **

**Review kalian membangkitkan jiwa semangatku saat aku lagi Down. **

**Siwon sudah muncul di Chap ini, dan untuk yang nanya sebab WonKyu bisa cerai akan terkuak sedikit demi sedikit.**

**See you next Chap, Keep Review ne ^^ Review kalian adalah penyemangat bagi saya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : The Time  
Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Shim Changmin / Kim Changmin  
Jung Yunho  
Kim Ryeowook

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS | DLDR | No Bash/Flame

Presented : Jenny Rosa Damayanti

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

* * *

The Time

* * *

Disinilah mereka berada, duduk diatas sofa yang panjang. Mereka bertiga kelihatan seperti keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Kyuhyun duduk sambil memangku Changmin yang tak mau lepas darinya, sedangkan Siwon ia duduk disebelah Changmin sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Changmin.

Changmin memberikan deathglare andalannya kearah Siwon sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

" Minnie-ah, kau tidak ingin memesan Brownies, Tiramisu dan lainnya ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun, yeoja itu sedari tadi hanya diam memandangi Menu makanan dan minuman ditangannya.

Changmin memutuskan deathglarenya dan memasang senyuman lima jari kearah Kyuhyun

" Ne Noona ... Noona selalu tau apa yang Minnie inginkan ! " Jawab bocah kecil itu dengan smirk yang mampu membuat Siwon melebarkan matanya.

_' Bocah ini benar-benar ! '_  
Batin Siwon menyumpahi bocah kecil itu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu Noona pesankan dulu ne, ah! Mianhe Siwon-ssi aku lupa menawarkanmu. Kau ingin pesan apa ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Siwon.

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum simpel seadanya, padahal dalam hati namja itu ia sedang memendam rasa kekecewaannya.

" Gwenchana, aku pesan Americano saja "  
Ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, setelah itu ia berpamitan kepada kedua namja tadi dan langsung melesat untuk memesan minuman.

Tinggalah mereka berdua yang kini saling membuang muka ke arah lain. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, sedangkan Siwon ia sibuk memandangi panorama gedung-gedung tinggi di samping kanan jendela cafe.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening semenjak peninggalan Kyuhyun, Siwon yang tidak menyukai suasana canggung seperti ini mulai berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan.

" Hai Minnie, aku lihat kau sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun ya ? " Tanya Siwon dengan raut muka penasaran.

Changmin mendengus kearah Siwon dan menatap sengit namja itu.

" Ne ! Waeyo ? "  
Ujar Changmin dengan nada ketus.

Siwon mencoba bersabar dengan sikap Changmin, ia menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan bocah Evil satu ini.

" Ani, aku merasa kau sangat Overprotective sekali pada Kyuhyun "

Changmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sepintas ide jahil melesat masuk kedalam pikirannya. Ia menatap kearah belakang yang menampilkan Kyuhyun sedang mengantri untuk memesan minuman, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Siwon.

" Ahjucci tau ? Kyuhyun Noona itu cinta mati cama Minnie~ dan juga Kyuhyun Noona itu cangat cayaaaaannnggg cekali cama Minnie. Itulah cebabnya Minnie menjaga Kyuhyun Noona dali namja-namja mecum itu yang cedang menatap Kyuhyun Noona dengan penuh napsu ! Mengelti ? "

Siwon menganga lebar, ia sedikit illfeel pada bocah satu ini. Namun karena ia adalah Directur Choi corp yang sangat terkenal di ASIA, Siwon menjaga sikap sopannya dengan memberi senyuman kecil untuk menanggapi perkataan Changmin.

" Ne, aku mengerti. Tapi, Minnie kan masih kecil dan lagipula Kyuhyun kan sudah dewasa. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun mau dengan bocah ingusan sepertimu ? "

**Twitch !**

Dahi Changmin berkedut, ia menggeram tertahan dan tangannya kini sedikit meremas-remas kecil kaosnya. Changmin ingin mencakar tangan Siwon beserta wajahnya hingga tak berbentuk sempurna, namun ia urungkan ketika Kyuhyun datang membawakan nampan coklat yang diatasnya berisi pesanan mereka.

" Nah... Pesanannya sudah datang. Ini Kue punya Minnie, dan ini minuman pesananmu Siwon-ssi "  
Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membagikan pesanan kedua namja tersebut.

Mata changmin berbinar-binar ketika ia melihat Brownies Cake beserta Tiramisu satu porsi diatas meja, dengan penuh semangat ia mulai menyantapnya hingga bibirnya menggembung lucu.

Kyuhyun menyesap caramel Cream Coffe dengan perlahan kemudian ia meletakannya diatas meja.

Siwon hanya memandang Americano pesanan miliknya saja, ia tak berniat menyentuhnya karna ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ini tentang Appa-ku "

Deg

Kyuhyun terkejut, mendengar kata ' Appa ' yang terucap dari bibir Siwon membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang.

" Waeyo ? Apa Appa sudah mengetahui masalah ini ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Changmin tak menghiraukan pembicaraan orang dewasa itu, ia sedang sibuk menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

" Hah~ aku juga tidak tau Kyu, tapi permasalahannya... Jika appa mendengar perpisahan kita... Aku takut Appa- "

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon yang kini sedang menundukan kepalanya.

" Penyakitnya akan kambuh Kyu ... "  
Ujar Siwon melanjutkan perkataannya dengan raut putus asa.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada Sofa, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

" Kenapa jadi seperti ini ? "  
Ujar Kyuhyun lirih

" Tadi siang Appa menelpon, dan dia menyuruhku untuk pergi menemuinya ke China... Bersamamu "

" Uhukk uhukk ... Uhukk ughh ... "  
Changmin tiba-tiba tersedak saat menelan kuenya yang tinggal sepotong.

Kyuhyun langsung kelabakan ketika melihat Changmin tersedak.

" Gwenchana Minnie-ah ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan punggung kecil Changmin, segera saja Siwon mengambilkan minuman miliknya dan langsung menyodorkan minuman itu kearah bibir Changmin.

" Minumlah ... "  
Ujar Siwon. Changmin yang memiliki gengsi tinggi langsung memalingkan mukanya.

" Minnie... Tidak boleh seperti itu "  
Nasehat Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi Changmin dengan mendengus kesal.

" Ini, minum punya Noona "  
Kyuhyun menyodorkan minumannya kearah Changmin dan langsung saja bocah kecil itu meneguk separuh minuman tersebut.

" Hah~ "  
Changmin bernafas lega, ia tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun dengan innocent sambil menyerahkan gelas yang isinya tinggal seperempat.

" Hehehe ... Mian Noona, Minnie hauc "

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan hanya bisa memaklumi tingkah laku Changmin. Siwon berdehem sejenak

" Aku harap kau mau ikut bersamaku, Demi Appa Kyu~ "

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Changmin yang kini sedang menyandar dibahunya.

" Arra, akan kupikirkan. Tapi jangan sekarang, aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dan juga, aku harus mengantarkan Changmin dulu "

" Biar aku antar kalian pulang kerumah "

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia meminum habis minumannya kemudian menyuruh Changmin agar berdiri.

" Tidak usah, kau pasti sibuk. "  
Kyuhyun menggandeng Changmin dan membungkuk sedikit kearah Siwon.

" Terimakasih Coffe-nya, dan ini "  
Kyuhyun menyerahkan I'd Card-nya kearah Siwon.

" Hubungi aku jika ada keperluan lain, dan jika Abeoji menelpon sampaikan salamku untuknya karna tak bisa datang hari ini juga. "  
Setelah menyerahkan I'd Card tersebut Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya yang hanya terdiam menatap hampa kartu tersebut.

Siwon menghela nafasnya, ia duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada Sofa kemudian merogoh saku Jasnya untuk mengambil Handphone.

Ia mengetikan nomor sesuai tujuannya sebelum menlphone seseorang.

**/" Yeoboseyo ? "/**

" Yeoboseyo Appa, Mianhe hari ini aku dan Kyuhyun tak bisa pergi ke China. "

**/" aku tidak mau tau Siwon-ah ! Kau harus bisa membujuk istrimu itu agar bisa datang ke China ! Jika tidak kau akan tau akibatnya bukan ?! " /**

Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah

" N-nde Ap-appa ... Aku akan membujuknya "

**/" Arraseo , kalau begitu Appa tunggu kehadiran kalian "/**

Pip

Siwon menatap layar ponselnya dengan raut cemas, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu cara agar Kyuhyun mau ia ajak pergi ke China. Dengan helaan nafas berat Siwon meraih minumannya dan menyesapnya perlahan, merasakan sensai manis bercampur pahit itu didalam indra pengecapnya.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Di sebuah gedung Apartemen yang tinggi, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah cepat. Sedari tadi ia terus tersenyum hingga menampilkan dimple smilenya, Amplop berwarna putih bersih itu terus ia genggam hingga langkahnya sampai didepan pintu berwarna coklat gelap._

_Segera saja ia menekan kata sandi untuk membuka pintu._

_Pip pip_

_Klek_

_Siwon membuka pintunya dengan tergesa-gesa kemudian menutupnya rapat-rapat. Ia melepas sepatu kerjanya kemudian ia ganti dengan sandal rumah._

_" Aku pulang~ Babykyu oediyo ? "_

_Siwon mencari-cari keberadaan istrinya, ia melirik kearah jam dinding yang tertempel pada bagian atas meja._

_Terlihat dari arah dapur Kyuhyun sedang berjalan sambil tersenyum kearah Siwon._

_" Wonnie sudah pulang ternyata, sini biar aku bawakan tasnya. "_  
_Kyuhyun mengambil alih tas kerja Siwon, kemudian ia melepaskan jas Siwon dan menggantungkannya pada gantungan jas._

_Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengenakan Apron berwarna biru, karna gemas ia memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan mencium rambut Kyuhyun yang kini semakin panjang dan harum._

_" BabyKyu~ aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu "_  
_Ujar Siwon berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Siwon_

_" Jinjja ? Mworago ? "_  
_Kyuhyun mengedipkan kedua bulu matanya yang lentik itu dihadapan Siwon._

_Chu~_

_Tanpa aba-aba langsung saja Siwon mencium kilat pipi kanan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar._

_" Kau ingin tau ? "_  
_Tanya Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun dengan kerlingan dimatanya. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya antusias sebagai jawaban._

_Detik berikutnya Siwon melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mundur satu langkah, ia menyembunyikan amplop berwarna putih itu dibelakang punggungnya. Kyuhyun yang penasaran membalikan tubuhnya dan mengamati Siwon dari atas hingga bawah._

_" Taraaaa ! "_

_Siwon menyerahkan amplop itu kearah Kyuhyun dan berteriak senang._

_" Apa ini ? "_  
_Tanya kyuhyun sambil meraih amplop itu dari tangan Siwon._

_" Bukalah "_

_Karna penasaran, Kyuhyun langsung membukanya dan mengambil isinya._

_Deg !_

_Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat lebar, ia menatap kedua Ticket pesawat terbang itu dengan raut tak percaya._

_" Wonnie~ ? "_

_" Ne, Babykyu... Kita akan HoneyMoon ke Hawai "_

_Grepp_

_Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh suaminya, ia menangis terharu sambil mengucapkan kata ' gomawo ' dengan lirih._  
_" Saranghae Wonnie-ya jeongmal Saranghae~ "_

_" Nado BabyKyu, neol Saranghaeyo "_

* * *

_Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun mempersiapkan segala kebutuhannya untuk pergi Honeymoon. Dengan perasaan senang Kyuhyun menata bajunya beserta baju Siwon kedalam koper besar berwarna silver._

_Ia mempersiapkannya seorang diri karna Siwon sedang ada rapat hari ini, well disinilah ia sekarang. Didalam kamar bernuansa Casteel, yang terhiasi oleh photo-photo pernikahannya bersama Siwon._

_Setelah semua perlengkapan tersusun rapi, Kyuhyun menutup kopernya kemudian menutup resleting koper._

_" Chaa ! Sudah beres ! Sekarang tinggal memasak untuk makan Siang kemudian mandi "_  
_Monolog Kyuhyun, ia menyimpan koper tersebut disamping lemari lalu ia pergi menuju dapur untuk memasak makan siang._

_Kitchen_

_Baru saja Kyuhyun akan mengisi air kedalam panci, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan bahwa ada SMS masuk._

_Segera saja Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, ia mengambil ponselnya didalam saku kemudian mulai membuka pesan Teks tersebut._

**_From : My Siwonnie_**  
**_To : BabyKyu-Kyu_**  
**_Subject : I'm Sorry_**

**_Mianhae BabyKyu, sepertinya nanti aku akan pulang terlambat. Jangan menungguku ne ^^ Saranghae :*_**

_Kyuhyun memandang kecewa kearah layar ponselnya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak dan menatap bahan-bahan makanan yang kini sudah siap untuk dimasak._

_Ia memandang miris kearah bahan tersebut sebelum membereskannya dan memasukan semua bahan makanan itu kedalam lemari es._

_" Huh~ "_

_Moodnya berubah drastis ketika membaca pesan teks dari Siwon, ia jadi malas makan dan memasak untuk hari ini. Dengan langkah lunglai ia menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamar untuk istirahat._

* * *

Flashback END

* * *

Kyuhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karna terlalu lelah membungkuk. ia sedang berada dimeja belajar untuk mengerjakan kerjaannya.

Kantuk mulai menyerangnya, karna terlalu lemas akhirnya ia memilih tidur dan menyimpan berkas-berkas miliknya kedalam laci.

Dengan gontai ia menghampiri tempat tidur kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja. Rasa kantuk itu perlahan digantikan dengan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sangat lelah, sehabis mengantar Changmin tiba-tiba Client menelphonenya untuk menggarap Design Musim panas. Terpaksa ia menuruti kemauan Client itu hingga kelelahan seperti ini.

Sleep Tight Kyu, have a Nice Dream

* * *

Flasback

* * *

_Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memandang jam weker yang ada disamping meja nakas._

**_07.36 AM_**

_Ia melotot tak percaya, dengan cepat ia menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kesamping._

_Kosong_

_Tidak ada Siwon disana, kemarin ia terlalu lelah menangis kemudian tidur hingga matahari terbit kembali. Ia beranjak dari ranjang lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesah-gesah keluar dari kamar._

_Ia mencari keberadaan Siwon di semua tempat, namun nihil ia tak menemukan batang hidung Siwon sedikitpun. Rasa kecewa masuk kedalam lubuk hatinya yang mendalam, ia sedih apa Siwon melupakan HoneyMoon mereka ?_

_Tiba-tiba pandangannya menatap selembar kertas memo yang tertempel pada dinding lemari ES. Ia mendekati lemari Es itu untuk mengambil lembaran Memo tersebut._

**_BabyKyu... Mianhe aku berangkat pagi hari ini, karna ada meeting mendadak. Dan untuk HoneyMoon kita, aku akan menyusulmu langsung ke Bandara. Sampai jumpa di Bandara ne :)_**

**_-your Lovely Husband Choi Siwon-_**

_Kyuhyun meletakan memo itu diatas meja, ia menghampiri kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk dan kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi._

_Siwon sudah 2 kali membuatnya kecewa, dan itu benar- benar membuat Kyuhyun sangat sedih._

* * *

_Kyuhyun menatap gelisah kearah jam tangannya, kurang 10 menit lagi ia akan berangkat meninggalkan Korea. Namun suaminya tak kunjung datang, dan itu membuatnya gelisah._

_Dengan perasaan kalut ia menggeret kopernya menuju area pengecheck-an Ticket dan paspor._

_Hatinya seolah sakit ketika suaminya inkar janji padanya, Air mata yang sedari tadi mendesak ingin keluar kini meluncur membasahi pipinya. Segera saja ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda._

* * *

_Drtt Drtt_

**_From : My Siwonnie_**  
**_To BabyKyu-Kyu_**

**_Baby ... Mian, aku tak bisa pergi ke Hawai. Hari ini ada sedikit masalah di Kantor cabang, aku janji akan menyusulmu nanti Kyu. Mian..._**

_Kyuhyun tak membalas pesan itu, ia melempar ponselnya kesembarang tempat kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya pada King Bed yang penuh dengan Hamburan kelopak bunga._

_Ia menangis dalam diam, menumpahkan kesedihannya diacara HoneyMoon mereka._

* * *

_Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan raut datar._

**_From : My Siwonnie_**  
**_To : BabyKyu-Kyu_**  
**_Subject :_**  
**_Mian Kyu, aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa hari ini akan ada kunjungan dari pihak Investor Jepang. Aku minta maaf Kyu ..._**

_Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia sebenarnya sangat marah. Kesabarannya sudah berada diambang batas._

_ia mengetikan nomor untuk memanggil seseorang._

_" Yeoboseyo Tuan Jjang "_  
_Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari._  
_" Nde, Nyonya Choi... Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ? "_

_Kyuhyun mengambil koper besar miliknya kemudian memasukan semua baju-bajunya kedalam koper dengan cepat._

_" Tolong pesankan Ticket pesawat untuk penerbangan ke Korea, Siang ini. aku tunggu "_

_Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk mengambil perlengkapan mandinya._

_" Baik Nyonya, segera saya pesankan "_

_Kyuhyun meletakan semua perlengkapannya tak beraturan kedalam koper, kemudian ia mematikan ponselnya begitu saja dan menutup kopernya secara paksa._

_Karna tak muat ia memukul-mukul koper tersebut dengan penuh emosi hingga isak tangis keluar dari bibirnya._

_" Hiks ... Hiks ... Kau pembual ! Kau pembohong ! Hiks ... Aku membencimu ! Hiks ... Hiks ... Huuu " Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, ia mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak itu dengan kuat sebelum menghapus air matanya secara perlahan dan bangkit untuk bersiap-siap pulang ke Korea._

_Ia sudah terlanjur sangat kecewa pada suaminya, HoneyMoon yang ia tunggu-tunggu kini telah hancur seperti hatinya yang kini menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan terbang tertiup angin._

_' Kau mengecewakanku, untuk kesekian kalinya ... '_

* * *

Flashback END

* * *

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Kyuhyun terusik ketika mendengar suara bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi, ia mengerang pelan kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang sayu.

Guratan kantuk masih kentara diwajahnya, ia menuju Wastafle yang berada didalam kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya agar segar kembali setelah itu ia baru keluar dari kamar dan membukakan pintu.

_' Siapa juga pagi-pagi sudah bertamu ? '_  
Batin Kyuhyun yang kini merutuki tamunya yang datang saat ia sedang tidur nyenyak.

Klik

Ceklekk

" Nuguse- ? Eh ? Siwon-ssi ? "  
Kyuhyun terkejut ketika sosok tegap dan bertubuh kekar kini berada dihadapannya, sosok itu Choi Siwon namanya.

" Annyeong Kyu... Boleh aku masuk ? Disini dingin sekali "  
Ujar Siwon sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun diam, ia hanya menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberi jalan masuk.

" Gamsahamnida, Huuuuhhh "  
Siwon menggosok kedua lengannya yang terasa dingin tersebut sambil mengganti sepatu kantornya dengan sandal japit bermotif pikachu.

Ia tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat sandal japit itu menghiasi kakinya.

_' Dari dulu kau tak pernah berubah Kyu~ seleramu tetap sama, Boneka Pikachu '_  
Batin Siwon.

" Emmm ... Siwon-ssi, silahkan duduk. Aku ambilkan minuman hangat untukmu "

Setelah mengatakan kata itu Kyuhyun langsung melesat kedapur untuk membuatkan Siwon minuman. Siwon hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun, perlahan ia mendudukan dirinya pada Sofa empuk berwarna cream.

Ia menatap keseliling sudut ruangan itu dan memperhatikan satu-satu photo pigura yang tertempel pada dinding.

Senyum dibibirnya merekah ketika melihat foto pertama milik Kyuhyun yang sedang berpose mengarahkan tangannya sambil membentuk ledua jarinya dengan huruf ' v '

Kemudian ia menatap kearah pigura yang ada disamping nakas meja, disana Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum menampilkan pheromonnya yang mampu membuat hati Siwon berdesir seketika.

" Your Almost Beautiful Kyu "  
Gumam Siwon.

" Hmmm ? Kau berbicara apa ? "

Siwon terkejut bukan main ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada dibalik punggungnya, yeoja itu membawa nampan berisikan minuman hangat terbukti udara mengepul diatas Mug-nya.

" Engg ... Aniya "  
Ujar Siwon, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu sambil tersenyum malu.

Kyuhyun meletakan minuman itu diatas meja kemudian ia mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon, kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Suasana hening melingkupi keduanya, Kyuhyun yang merasa bahwa ia adalah tuan rumah mencoba untuk membuka suara.

" Silahkan diminum "

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, ia mengambil Mug berisi coklat panas itu dan meniupnya sebentar sebelum meminumnya sedikit.

" Emm ... Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui kalau aku tinggal disini ? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon meletakan Mug itu ketempatnya semula, ia memandang mata emerald milik Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

" Itu hal yang sangat mudah ditebak Kyu "  
Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum misterius.

" Hah~ terserah kau saja. Dan ... Untuk apa kau berkunjung ke tempatku Siwon-ssi ? "

" Ini tentang Appa Kyu~ "  
Ujar Siwon, ia menundukan kepalanya dan mengganti mimiknya dengan raut prihatin.

" Mwo ? Ada apa dengan Appa ? "

" Hah~ kau tau bukan, Appa pasti akan terkejut jika kita sudah bercerai Kyu. Oleh karna itu, aku ingin kau mengikuti kataku "

" Maksudmu ? "

Siwon mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun secara intens.

" Kita berpura-pura bersikap seperti biasa dihadapan Appa "

" Mwo? "

" Kita ... Anggap saja kita tetap berstatus suami-istri "  
Ujar Siwon lirih namun mampu didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"M-Mworago ?! "

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

annyeong ... saya kembali lagi,

Chap ini udah panjang bukan ?

saya turutin nih kemauan Readers tercinta,

berhubung saya FREE saya sempatin Publish nih.

gimana menurut kalian ? ini masih belum menuju Inti cerita dan Inti Konflik, Konfliknya juga tidak terlalu berat.

so, apakah masih layak lanjut ?

dan yang menunggu lanjutan FF **Behind **sabar dulu ne, saya lagi Puasa jadi gak berani Translate dulu, tunggu malam hari dulu baru saya bisa Translate.

so... mind to Review pleaseeeeee ...


End file.
